wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Prestige class
While mages, paladins, rogues, and warriors attract much of the spotlight on Azeroth, many heroes choose to follow more dedicated, specific paths to power and renown (or infamy, as the case may be). Through organizations, old traditions and esoteric ways, PCs can discover and gain levels in prestige classes, which specialize in particular abilities, skills, and areas of expertise. Note: The concept of prestige class is more of a game mechanic than having anything to do with lore. Due to changes in gameplay between the Warcraft RPG, and World of Warcraft RPG some prestige classes have been altered, updated, replaced, sometimes eliminated in the new series in order to make the game playable with the newest rules. Prestige classes are RPG Classes. Warcraft RPG [[Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game|Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game]] *Beastmaster *Druid of the Wild *Elven ranger *Gladiator *Horde assassin *Hunter *Infiltrator *Mounted warrior *Paladin warrior *Priest *Shaman *Warlock Alliance & Horde Compendium *Death knight *Demon hunter *Dwarven avatar *Marksman *Necromancer *Primal *Warmage *Windrider Magic & Mayhem *Bombardier *Engineer *Graven one *Shadow hunter *Spiritwalker *Steamwarrior *Warden *Witch doctor Lands of Conflict *Dark apothecary *Defias renegade *Dwarven prospector *Scarlet Crusader World of Warcraft RPG World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game *Archmage of the Kirin Tor *Assassin *Beastmaster *Berserker *Duelist *Elven ranger *Fel-sworn *Gladiator *Infiltrator *Mounted warrior More Magic and Mayhem *Argent Dawn Templar *Enchanter *Ley walker *Steam warrior Lands of Mystery *Buccaneer *Holy strider *Techno mage Alliance Player's Guide *Ace *Dead shot *Demon hunter *Exemplar *Gunman *Mountain king *Sapper *Savagekin *Sister of steel *Ursa totemic *Warden *Windwarrior *Priestess of the Moon Horde Player's Guide *Bone crusher *Dark ranger *Hexer *Lightslayer *Plagueshifter *Potion Doc *Primal *Pyremaster *Shadow ascendant *Shadow hunter *Spirit champion *Spirit walker *Spymaster *Techslayer *Wilderness stalker Dark Factions *Brewmaster *Death knight *Dragonsworn *High divinist *Naga anomaly *Pandaren transcendent *Scarlet battle mage *Scarlet inquisitor *Subversive *Vindicator Notes *Archmage is a class referenced in the Warcraft RPG in Lands of Conflict and Shadows & Light. However, the class rules are found in the DMG. In the World of Warcraft RPG it was replaced by the Archmage of the Kirin Tor. *A character with the Conjurer class is mentioned in Lands of Conflict. *Druid of the wild from the Warcraft RPG was replaced in the World of Warcraft RPG with Druid core class. The term druid and druid of the wild mean essentially the same thing. Druids of the Wild tend to call themselves simply druid as their approach is now standard. *Spirit walker from the Warcraft RPG was replaced in the World of Warcraft RPG by the spiritwalker found in the Horde Player's Guide. *Death knight from the Warcraft RPG was replaced in the World of Warcraft RPG by the death knight found in Dark Factions. *Witch doctor (prestige class) from the Warcraft RPG was replaced in the World of Warcraft RPG with the witch doctor core class. *Elven rangers are alternatively called Sentinels by the Night Elves. *Gladiators are alternatively called Blademaster by the Horde. *Horde assassin from the Wacraft RPG was replaced in the World of Warcraft RPG with the Assassin prestige class. The new class is longer limited to just the Horde. *The hunter (prestige class) from the Warcraft RPG was replaced in the World of Warcraft RPG with Hunter core class. *The paladin warrior from the Warcraft RPG was replaced in the World of Warcraft RPG by Paladin core class in World of Warcraft RPG. *The priest (prestige class) from the Warcraft RPG was replaced in the World of Warcraft RPG by the Priest core class*Shaman (prestige class) from the Warcraft RPG was replaced in the World of Warcraft RPG by the Shaman core class.. *Warlock (prestige class) from the Warcraft RPG was replaced with Warlock core class in World of Warcraft RPG. *The necromancer (prestige class) from the Warcraft RPG was replaced in the World of Warcraft RPG by the Necromancer core class. References Prestige class Category:Warcraft RPG